Whispers of a Dream: A Lost Memory
by katasuya
Summary: Sesshomaru is searching something but unfortunately for him the only who knows where it is is Kagome Some how Kagome finds her self questioning who she really is Was she just a normal girl or some one unthinkable how could she know were to find it sesskag
1. Part One: A Sibling Rivalry

Whispers of a Dream: A Lost Memory

Part One: A Sibling Rivalry

Long ago, in the warring states era of Japan's Muromachi period(sengoku-jidai, approximately 1467-1567 CE), a legendary dog like half demon called Inuyasha attempted to steal the shikon jewel or the jewel of four soul, from the village, but was stopped by the enchanted arrow of the village Priestess Kikyo. Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep, pinned to a tree by Kikyo's arrow, while the mortally wounded Kikyo took the Shikon Jew with her into the fires of her funeral pyre.

Many years later around 50 years and girl with raven black hair name Kagome came though the bone eaters well form the future, traveling through the well using it as a time portal to her own era 500 years in the future and this era a second home to her, she travels with the legendary half-demon Inuyasha to find the Shikon Jewel shards, Along with her for ever loyal friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Some may say the young girl resembled the village priestess Kikyo and would even say she was her reincarnation, yet the wise know better, for only someone foolish would see her as the dead Priestess of the village. And so this is where our story begins…………………

"Inuyasha…" called a cheerful voice filled with joy and happiness. A young girl with raven black hair with chocolate brown eyes, dressed in a green, red and white school uniform and wearing a large yellow back pack climbed out of the ancient bone eaters well. Her long black locks swayed gentles in the soft summer breeze, as the emerald green leafs ruffled in the winds. The lovely clearing before her was covered in beautiful yellow flowers, making the pure green grass stand out even more. 'Oh, how she loved it here the air was so pure and clean, there was wonderful plant life all around. It was such a shame that in the future this would all be destroyed.'

Not far form here, a village chattered nosily with laughter and joy as people got ready to celebrate the near coming summer festivals, that would be taking place all over Japan. The small village was the very same village where the shikon jewel had been, but now it was once again a peace and happy village. Children played happily on the streets as the adults walked around busy doing their every day business. At the edge of the village laid the Inuyasha forest, a young teenage looking boy with long silver hair and fluffy doggie ears sat slouched in a tall tree were a crimson red haori and hakama. His eyes were closed, making him look as if he was sleeping, but those who knew better knew he was not, for his adorable doggie ear twitched at every sound that was made, at least the ones that could be heard by him. Instantly with out warning the young teen's eye's snapped open, raveling beautiful amber eyes as he turned to look in the direction of the bone eater's well, he raised his head with his nose in the air, as if to sniff in the scents around him like a dog. Swiftly he leaped into the woods, becoming only a blur of red and white, and pretty soon he arrived in the clearing of the bone eater's well, to see the young girl with raven black hair.

"Inuyasha!" the girl called the girl cheerfully.

"Wow, Kagome you're early for **once**, that must be a record" replied Inuyasha arrogantly.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it…!" warned kagome threateningly.

"Alright, alright kagome shish, can't even take a joke" raising his nose in the air childishly.

"Inuyasha, your right"

"Sees what I mean…Wait I'm right?" questioned Inuyasha looking bewailed.

"Yeah, you are…NOT! Sit boy!" yelled kagome as Inuyasha came face down on to the ground creating a very big dent in the ground.

"K-kagome…" whined Inuyasha childishly.

"Humph, that's what you get Inuyasha, it's not my fault it you own." Replied Kagome.

"Hey look, guess were too late" said a childish voice that belonged to a kid with orange hair that was tied up in a little pony tail at the back. He was wearing a light blue haori with white little feathers on them and a navy blue hakama along with a fury vest. Now if you looked closely you would have noticed that the pup was no ordinarily young boy, for he had a short, but very fluffy tail and point elf like ears. The young kitsune demon was standing on the shoulder of a young man dressed in navy and purple, looking closely you could see that he was a monk, but if you had ever seen him act around woman, then you would probably think twice. The monk had black hair that was at the tied up in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and two golden earring on one of his ears. Beside him stood a lovely young woman with dark brownish black hair that was also put up in a pony tail at he nape of her neck, but it was much longer. She was dressed in a light pink and dark magenta kimono with a green apron over her the other half of her kimono, she carried a huge boomerang like weapon on her back that was easily as tall as her. The weapon was called Hiraikotsu, it was make of demon bones.

"Well, there they go again, can't have a moment alone with out the two of them fighting." Sighed the woman standing beside the monk.

"But, Sango my dear were would we get our amusement from?" Said the monk innocently.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango.

All heads turned towards the source of the voice and all eyes were on Sango. Seeing her best friend Kagome's chocolate brown orbs lighted up with joy and love.

"Sango, oh I missed you so much!" said kagome as she ran to embrace Sango lovingly. Returning the embrace Sango let go so the energetic little kitsune demon could greet his protector and big sister like friend. In lightning speed a fast little fur ball jumped right into Kagome's embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome! Your back I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here." Cheered Shippo contentedly.

"Hi, Shippo! I missed you too! Oh, wait I got something for you in my bag." Said Kagome as she smiled warmly at the little ball of fur cradled in her arms. Hearing what she said Shippo jumped out of her embrace to the ground so she could get her yellow backpack. Searching though her large back pack kagome look everywhere for her gift to Shippo, a shadow towered over her as Inuyasha lead over to look inside her backpack, blocking out the light making it harder for her to find it. After minutes of searching kagome finally found what she was looking for; it was a large orange and pink lolly pop and a huge box of chocolate covered cookies.

"Ah, here we go those are for you Shippo" said kagome tenderly.

"Arigatou Kagome" Thanked Shippo

Reaching into her backpack again kagome pulled out two can of pop, one was grape while the other was strawberries. Getting up again she walked over to Miroku and Sango and handed them the cans of pop.

"Arigatou kagome" thanked Sango

"Hai, Arigatou" Thanked Miroku as well.

"Hay, where's mine?" whined Inuyasha.

"Humph, Inuyasha sit boy!" said kagome calmly as he landed on ground for the second time this day as the hole in the ground became deeper.

"Stop with the damn sit COMMA……" Inuyasha was cut of by a sudden strong breeze across the clearing as it sent a shiver down everyone's spin. Clouds covered the bright sun as the clearing became darker; Inuyasha raised his head and sniffed the air around him, but then suddenly turned to the direction of the Inuyasha forest. A shadowy figure immerged form the shadows of the tress as he said.

"Surely little brother you aren't going to sink so low and let a human not to mention a woman control you?" mocked the dark figure. He had long silver hair that swayed to his ever movement just like Inuyasha, but the instead of amber eyes, his eyes were more of a golden color. The lone figure was dressed in a pair of white haori and hakamas, which had red hexagons with white flowers in them on his left shoulder and on both hems of his haori while over the opposite shoulder his fluffy furry tail was wrapped around it. Over his clothing he wore spiked armor over his chest and had a yellow sash with blue patterning on them as well as two swords hanged from his left hip. One glowed in an eerie dark red color while the other glowed in a gentle dark blue color. As the sun reappeared again from the clouds, exotic marking were clearly visible, a navy blue crescent moon was on the center of his forehead along with two magenta colored strips on the each side of his cheek.

"Sesshomaru" growled Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and watched as it glowed red then gold before the once rusty sword changed into a huge sword made of a large inu youkai fang.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted kagome as her eyes widened in surprise and as she reached for her bows and arrows, but found none. "Kosu, why did I leave my bow and arrow at the village?"

"Kirara!" called Sango as the once little kitten with two tail suddenly transformed into a large cat demon with bloody red eyes. Flickers of fire rose from her tails and legs. Reaching over her shoulders Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and stood in a fighting stance. Miroku as well got ready to fight as his hands reached for the prayer beads that were over his cursed hands.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru, if you want the Tetsusaiga, then forget it cause I'm giving it to you, you bastard" yelled Inuyasha as his amber eyes narrowed into

'How pathetic, being controlled by a human wench, what a disgrace.' Though Sesshomaru was he looked around the clearing to see dents created by his fool of a half brother and his pack members looking shocked to see him. He could smell fear laced in their scents as they tried to defend them self against him. The demon slayer had reached for the her boomerang like weapon as he monk go ready to release the hell hole in his hands and lastly the his brother's wench who seemed to be reaching unknowingly for something that was clearly not there. How stupid and annoying humans could be as he rolled his eyes at the human wench mentally, before he turned his attention to his pathetic poor excuse of a brother, no half-brother, who growled at him as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Humph, half-breed you're being very ignorant assuming that I, Sesshomaru came here for Tetsusaiga, but then you were born ignorant and lived ignorant, so you shall die ignorant" Stated sesshomaru calmly as he unsheathed Tokijin. Its dark red evil glowed and flared out even more now that it was out of it's sheathe.

"Cut the crap and shut up" Yelled Inuyasha as he raised Tetsusaiga and charged at Sesshomaru.

"Pathetic half-breed." Muttered Sesshomaru before charging too, with Tokijin raised. As the too swords clanged together the waves of energy clashed against each other. Waves of blue aura from Tokijin was slowly over powering the golden waves of Tetsusaiga as the too brothers battled for dominance before Inuyasha was sent flying though the clearing. Finding balance Inuyasha finally stopped him self from flying through the air and landed on his feet, but there was a couple of scratches over his face. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha only to appear behind him catching Inuyasha off guard. Swiftly he kicked Inuyasha in the back and sent him flying once again through the air, but this time Inuyasha was not as lucky as he landed on the ground hard.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha charged at him before he too charged at Inuyasha as well. As the swords clanged together, sesshomaru observed as his Tokijin's blue aura slowly over powering the golden aura of Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru smiled mentally before turn his attention back to the battle before him. Adding a little more of his youki sesshomaru sent Inuyasha flying through the clearing. 'Fool' thought sesshomaru as he watched Inuyasha land on his feet, but was off guard, so he took the opportunity and kicked Inuyasha in the back and sent the fool flying once again though the air and watched as his brother land on the ground with him face in the ground.

'Well look on the bright side kagome, with all those sit commands, he should be used to falls like that…………I hope." Though kagome nervously.

"Feh, Kosu" grumbled Inuyasha as he leaped into the air and swung he blade only to be blocked by Sesshomaru's Tokijin. Once again the blades clashed against each other fighting a battle of wills. Luckily for Inuyasha, using both of his and he was able to push back Sesshomaru. After being pushed back by the force of his half brother's sword sesshomaru flipped in mid air and landed on his feet just the same moment as Inuyasha was about to release his wind scare.

"Wind Scare" yelled Inuyasha as blades of golden lines of energy came out of the blade coming at Sesshomaru at full speed. Sesshomaru merely stood there emotionless with Tokijin raised as he waited for the right moment to strike. Finding it Sesshomaru sent blades of blue youki came from the blade and over powered the wind scare. Not paying attention to the battle thing the attack had killed sesshomaru; Inuyasha was taken by surprise when sesshomaru leaped out of nowhere as he came and swung Tokijin, knocking Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands as the blade landed on the ground in a flash of golden light it returned once again into a rusty blade. In the blink of an eye sesshomaru had Tokijin at the base of Inuyasha's neck.

He heard Inuyasha grumble under his breath but ignored it as he waited for Inuyasha's attack. As Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at him, sesshomaru countered effortlessly with Tokijin. 'Weakling', but unfortunately for sesshomaru he was pushed back by Inuyasha when his mind was at other thoughts. Surprised by what happened sesshomaru cursed mentally as he flipped in the air and landed on his feet to wait for Inuyasha's next attack. Sesshomaru mentally smirked as Inuyasha released the wind scare towards him. 'The foolish hanyou should get some new tricks this is too easy.' As he unlashed blades of blue youki at the winds scare over powering it. 'Idiot' thought sesshomaru as he leaped out of the dust created from the explosion as he knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand sending to the ground as he place Tokijin at the base of Inuyasha's neck. 'game over, Inuyasha!'

"Looks like I win little brother" mocked Sesshomaru.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I suggest half-breed you watch you filthy mouth and refrain form shouting, since your too stupid to look at the position your currently in." growled Sesshomaru threateningly as his golden eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't fallow orders form Bastards." Growled Inuyasha, but refrained from yelling.

"Unfortunately like you half-breed I sesshomaru have other important business to attend and don't have time to play any of your silly games so this ends here. Now die" as he raised his sword and prepare to strike…………………………

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Dumm….dumm….dummm (sound effects) HI! I'm so glad you have read the first chapter of my story, and I hope you like it . I would love to hear your comments so please feel free to e-mail me or leave a review, I would really appreciated it ; ) Any ways I gota go so umm see you all next chapter.

Enjoy

Je ne

Katasuya


	2. Part Two: Decision

Whispers of a Dream: A Lost Memory

Part Two: Decision

The raven haired girl couldn't believe her eyes; there before her was one of the most dreaded sights she ever had seem, her best friend, her protector, her Inuyasha, don't get the wrong idea though, sure she loved him, but it's a different kind of love, a more brotherly love, than how she felt before. For some reason over the past months of traveling and thinking over thing about their relationship, not that you can say there really was one since they were too busy chasing Naraku and fighting other demons, she realized that they just weren't meant to be. Thinking over the many time she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo, she decided that no matter what he still loved Kikyo, but the surprising thing was that over the time that heart breaking pain began to dull and disappear little by little and pretty soon her love for Inuyasha was nothing more then a crush. Any ways the sight before frightened her and sent chills down her spin as she looked disbelievingly at the two brothers before her, as Sesshomaru over powered Inuyasha's wind scar and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand sending it flying through the air only to land 10 feet away. Though she had expected sesshomaru to some how block, doge or what ever, the wind scare, but what she didn't expect was what happened next as sesshomaru placed Tokijin at he base of Inuyasha's neck, after saying well something like a faire well thing, though you can't really call it that sesshomaru raised his sword and prepare to strike. Things seemed to go slow motion at this point, as kagome watched in horror, she couldn't believe it, she hope that Inuyasha would be fast enough to doge the strike, but deep down she knew he couldn't, sesshomaru was just too fast and if Inuyasha was not fast enough there was really no hope for her or her friends to try to stop sesshomaru before it's too late. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't even move as she just seem to freeze there, silently praying to the gods that Inuyasha would survive. 'No…no. this can't be happening, no this is not right. Inuyasha……don't die, please, gods please don't let him die, please'. Kagome screamed mentally in her head as her eyes widened in horror. 'Please' she silently pleaded as she closed her eyes unable to watch the scene before her.

'Do not fear, have hope, there is still a way' said a silky smooth voice in her head, the mysterious voice sounded like her voice yet, not her voice.

'Ho-o-w?' questioned kagome.

'Let me help you'

'Who are you? How can you help me?' ask kagome suspiciously.

'I'm you yet not you, but it's too soon, hurry you must make your choice you are running out of time.'

'Alright, I accept your help' said kagome bravely. 'Any thing to save Inuyasha'

'Relax' whispered the voice.

Lessoning to the voice kagome slowly tried to relax, for some reason she trusted the voice even though she didn't who or what it belonged to, but for now she must relax, hope and most importantly trust. Slowly she felt her self drift into some kind of dark cocoon, a void, relaxing her mind felt numb and sleepy she couldn't think straight either.

Sesshomaru, looked at his pathetic half-brother, in a cold emotionless glaze as the blade of Tokijin was about to make contact with the skin on inuyasha's neck, inuyasha's eye's were closed waiting for the final and last blow and to get it over with. In the brief moments sesshomaru took note of his brother's companions, they were all too shocked to move or too do any thing, well not that they could any ways, lastly his attention fell on his brothers wench, he could sense her eyes were closed and her scent was filled with horror and regret, but a slight bit of hope. 'stupid humans' Just then a strong new scent hit his nose and sent his scenes high alert as he stopped Tokijin just before it could cut any deeper, then the small cut that was caused by the pressure of the blade. Inuyasha too, seemed to have felt the scent and aura as he snapped his eyes open in shock. Sesshomaru still with Tokijin at the base of inuyasha's neck turned his glaze fully at the miko before him or rather a few feet away above them.

The owner of the mysterious voice felt kagome relax in the dark void as she began to take over in hope to save Inuyasha. Slowly it let it's or should we say their aura engulf them. Meanwhile everyone else watched in awe as kagome began to glow in a beautiful red light as the aura engulfed her body, changing her sent and aura, even sesshomaru has stopped his assault on Inuyasha to watch though his face remained as emotionless as ever. Slowly, but steadily she began to rise into the air, her hair fanned out around her and seem to lengthen before everyone's eyes, and strange markings began to flicker on and off, before it finally disappeared. Then she gracefully landed on the ground and finally opened her eyes to reveal crimson red eyes, looking at all of them, no more like looking into their soul. Her red glaze finally settled on sesshomaru, she held her self high and dignified, and had that superior look as she looked at sesshomaru even though he was much taller then her.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl finally landed on the ground, her scent has changed; it still smell nice for a human, usually humans smelled like dead cells, dirt, sweat, and many other unpleasant odor, but she smell different, her scent smelled like milk and honey mixed together, with a light smell of the clean and freshness of the air after a rain storm, perhaps that was why his brother kept her around other then a shard detector. Now her scent had some extra ingredients, it was the smell of fresh fallen snow and another really, really faint scent that was familiar to him, but too faint to recognize. Her aura had change too, her aura was now very powerful and could almost rival his, almost, but she still had the pureness in her aura, some how it made him wonder if she would ever lose that pureness in her aura. 'Interesting…' Lastly he observed her crimson red eyes as they glared at him, they seemed very hunting and held many secrets, but what interested him the most about them was that they look very similar to the eye of a demon when their youkai is in control. He soon found him self wondering if she was human. 'No…she couldn't be youkai, she a miko first of all and she dose not look like an youkai at all.' Yet another little voice ringed in his mind 'ah, but looks can be deceiving' snapping out of his mind he focused on reality as she glared at him with her crimson eyes.

Returning her glare, sesshomaru turned his face towards her and gave her a cold glare that could freeze hell, although this did not effect her at all she continued to glare and stayed clam as she walked closer stopping only when she was 1 feet away from them which wasn't a lot of space.

"Kagome…" he said slowly before yelling. "Kagome get back you stupid he'll kill you"

Kagome didn't reply, but merely glanced at him before returning her glaze at sesshomaru.

"Let him go, if you want a real fight I will be your opponent great taiyoukai of the west, or are you afraid of a little girl" stated kagome calmly and emotionlessly sounding a lot like sesshomaru.

"Human, why should I let him go, I have waited long to kill him, even though that was not my intention this time and this sesshomaru is defiantly not afraid of a mortal girl such as your self. Though you're right human this fight was too easy, hardly worth my effort or time." Countered sesshomaru.

"Let him go, you can take the Tetsusaiga if you please, and I'll give the shikon shards as well" demanded kagome again

"Wait what, no way, there is no way I'm giving him Tetsusaiga or the jewel shards. You damn wench!" yelled Inuyasha

Instantly kagome snapped her head towards Inuyasha and spook in a very threatening voice that would rival Sesshomaru's. "Hanyou, you will stop your yelling, for I am not my mistress, so nor do I care about you, your pathetic sword, or the shikon shards.

I'm only doing what I have been told, and that is to save your life at all costs, though I do not agree with my mistress that your life should be spared, I do respect her wishes.

Now if you do not cease your complaining I might just leave you to die. I'm sure my mistress would be very sad but she'll get over it with time.

Oh as for the pathetic sword you care so much about, I would just give it to your dear half-brother, since you don't seem to be doing your job of protecting my mistress with it, there for causing me to step in a bit early, but no matter." Stunted and surprised Inuyasha's wide eyes looked at Kagome in confusion and hurt.

Turning her attention back to sesshomaru kagome spook again. "Now do we have a deal?"

'Hmm……fascinating and what dose she mean by her mistress?' "This sesshomaru has no use for the shikon shards nor the Tetsusaiga." He simply replied coldly, hiding the fact that he was amused by how effectively she made his fool of a brother shut up.

"Well, then what do you want, you yourself said you were a busy man and didn't have time to play games, but looks like you suddenly have the time too. Though unfortunately I don't have the time so, hurry up" snapped kagome, even with the tinny bit of anger and impatiens in her voice she still sounded calm and well controlled.

'Bitch! Well she's asking for it, I was planning on taking by force but having her cooperation will be easier'

"This sesshomaru is looking for something, and knows, that you know where to find it and how to get it. So in exchange for the worthless hanyou's life you will accompany me in the search."

"No way…don't say yes Kagome, don't be a baka!" yelled Inuyasha again, but it didn't seem to effect her at all as she just merely stood there look as if was in thought.

Back inside the dark void in her mind kagome, listened for a clue on what's happening on the 'out side'.

'What would you like to do?' the silky voice appeared out of nowhere.

'Huh?' questioned kagome

'What is your decision?' it asked.

'On what and is Inuyasha alive?' asked kagome eagerly.

'Sesshomaru has requested that in exchange for inuyasha's life we must accompany him in his search for what ever that is he seek cause he believes that we know where it is.' Replied the voice.

'B-b-but I don't even know what's he's looking for how am I going to know how to find it? Asked kagome desperately.

'Do not worry, you'll know and I will guild you. So what is your answer?'

'Then my answer is yes' decided kagome.

'As you wish' said the voice as it fated away, until once again kagome was left alone in the dark void.

"Me and my mistress', answer is yes, I will accompany you, although my mistress is not sure that she knows where to find it, but rest assure you have our full cooperation and my word." finally answered kagome.

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head.

"How ever, my mistress's friends will accompany us," stated kagome coldly, with a tone that meant there will be no arguments.

"And is that your 'mistress's request' as well?" mocked sesshomaru as his amber eyes narrowed into slits.

"No, it is mine and I advise you Sesshomaru-sama, that you do not mock my mistress, for those who do meat very unfortunate fates" said kagome coldly.

"Do you dare threaten this sesshomaru" growled Sesshomaru icily at the figure before him.

"No, never 'sesshomaru-sama'" said kagome mockingly as a grin spread across her clam features. 'tsk, tsk, I thought he would at least recognize me by now, well the more better he doesn't. Though a guy with his brains should at least of realized, oh well who ever says male inu youkai were smart, I mean look at the hanyou.'

The damn wench was getting on his nerves, if he didn't need her to find what he was searching he would of already have killed her for threatening him and mocking as well, no one has ever dare to do that and if they did they would be dead, well as for Inuyasha, he was just too much of a baka and too ignorant to learn. Thinking over what the wench had said about letting her weak little friends come along, he decided that as long as Inuyasha stays as far away as possible then it would be bare able, and Rin could use some human company, but they would travel at his pace, and if they fall behind it would be their problem, not his.

"I couldn't care less if they come as long as the hanyou stays as far as possible from me and we will travel at my pace." It was more a statement then question.

"Humph, like I want to be near you!" grumbled Inuyasha, but quickly zipped it when kagome sent him an icy glare and nodded at sesshomaru.

"We will leave in two days," said sesshomaru emotionlessly as he turned and walked way into the shadows of the Inuyasha forest leaving Inuyasha on the ground growling at him. The gentle breeze returned again and blew soothingly across the clearing. Once again the beautiful yellow flowers and the tall emerald green grass danced in the wind.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo all watched in amazement and awe as their friend umm…negotiated bravely with the emotionless taiyoukai of the west, with no fear showing. It was truly confusing how kagome was totally emotionless as the taiyoukai of the west as she mocked him, and not cowering in fear like any other being, even youkai. As they witnessed kagome snap at Inuyasha they were to shocked out of their minds as they heard kagome use that kind of tone with him.

"Kagome…?" questioned Shippo unsure that the figure before them was even kagome.

"Hay, what's with that wench are you retarded or something you could of got you're self killed and not to mention that we're going to have to travel with sesshomaru looking for some dumb thing that no cares about. We're suppose to be looking for the jewel shards not some useless thing that my bastard brother wants!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, kagome just saved your life, you ungrateful baka, and your right she could of gotten her self killed, but if she hadn't done that you wouldn't even be alive to look for the damn stupid good for nothing jewel shards." Screamed Sango, she was red with anger and fear, for her friend's safety.

"Inuyasha, Sango's right," said Miroku agreeing with the angry Sango.

Kagome silently watched sesshomaru disappear into the shadows of the Inuyasha forest, his silvery long hair swaying back and forth behind him, as a small smile graced her features. Slowly shaking her head, kagome finally shifted her glaze back to her beloved companions when she heard the soft whisper of the kitsune pup, only to be yelled at by the ignorant hanyou. Then defended by two of her loyal friends. 'Well her job's done for now, but first……'

"Inuyasha, if you do not wanna come then don't. I am the one who made the promise, there for I am the only one who really has to go, I only has requested that you guys may come for the sake of my mistress, but if you don't then it's no matter," said kagome icily before turning to Sango and Miroku.

"I stand by to what I said before if you do not wish to come then you do not have to, but if you wish to keep my mistress company then you are more then welcome."

"No way are you going kagome, we're looking for the jewel shards"

"Humph, unlike you hanyou I have honor," stated kagome matter of factly before she close her eyes and summoned back their aura.

Back inside the dark void, kagome started to wonder what on earth was sesshomaru looking for and why hell did he need her. What could she possibly know; would he be better off with Kikyo? Like come on sure she was a miko and all, but compared to Kikyo she was no match, and her knowledge of the feudal era was not at all that great. For the love of god who was that voice, like come on now that she think about it, it was totally crazy and for all she knew she could be going crazy in fright. Hey if Inuyasha could eat 15 bowls of ramen then why couldn't she be insane? It logical, isn't it?

'are you ready to return?' asked the voice.

'yah, ok,'

Suddenly kagome found her self being able to see around her, hear what people were says and feel solid again

"Why you damn wench, I have honor, it's just that I'm not stupid enough to go make a deal with my bastard half-brother unlike some one I know, bitch," screamed back Inuyasha.

Kagome, was totally shocked to hear Inuyasha call her that when she, okay maybe not her, be any ways saved his life and now he was calling her wench, stupid, and bitch. Unfortunately for Inuyasha he didn't notice that he old kagome was back nor that her eyes were twitching and she was red with anger, before his face meet the ground.

"SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT!" yelled kagome.

"Kagome!" shrieked Sango as she hugged her beloved friend. Still fuming kagome quickly returned the hug, before turning back to an annoyed hanyou sitting on the ground.

"Well, your back…oh joy, but at least better then the other one she was a nightmare," grumbled Inuyasha.

"I see……, but at least your alive Inuyasha, so it can be that bad, umm…so what exactly happened, I know that I have to go with sesshomaru to find what ever he's looking for," sighed kagome.

"You don't know kagome?" questioned Shippo.

"Oh, yeah…um…well you see………….." quickly kagome explained to everyone about the mysterious voice and how it helped her save Inuyasha and that the one that was talking to sesshomaru was not her but the voice. Worried expressions covered everyone's faces even inuyasha's as she finished her story. In return Miroku filled kagome in on what happened.

"So, we're leaving in two days, huh, well that gives me time to go home and tell Okaa-san that I won't be back to visit for a while," sighed kagome.

"Your, going with him?"

"Yah, like I have a choice," said kagome shaking her head.

"But you can't kagome, I won't let you. I'll fight him and win," wined Inuyasha with his arms crossed over his chest like a 10 year old.

"Don't Inuyasha, I'll be fine and since I give him my word. I'm going to keep it. So there's nothing you can do about it," stated kagome.

"Well if your going kagome then me and Miroku are going as well," said Sango.

"Thanks, you guys. Inuyasha?"

"Humph,"

"Thanks Inuyasha" said kagome as she hugged Inuyasha happily, thanking for being so understanding. Kagome's impacted was so surprise that it knocked the breath out of Inuyasha, as his eyes widened in shock, but soon softened and returned the hug. 'I won't let any one hurt you kagome, I'll protect you forever and always, rest a sure kagome' slowly kagome's breathing evened out as she fell into the land of dreams, and fell limp in inuyasha's arms. Gently Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair in a comforting motion. A soft laughing sound could be heard as his adorable doggie ears twitched towards the sound and found him self glaring annoyingly at Miroku, Sango and Shippo who were on the ground laughing their heads off quietly being careful not to wake up kagome.

"Shut up, you guys," hissed Inuyasha

"awwww…isn't that cute" teased Miroku as Sango and Shippo laughed harder, but what happened next sent everyone trying to breath do to how hard they were laughing; unfortunately for Inuyasha when he was about to get up and give Miroku and the others a piece of his mind when kagome suddenly said sit and caused Inuyasha to fall onto the ground, bring kagome with him. Though this did cause to Inuyasha to give up and leap into the Goshinbuko caring kagome in bridal style, leaving the other on the ground laughing.

His hair danced in the wind as he turned his amber glaze to look at the setting sun. Colored by the rays of the sun the sky was truly an amazing sit to see. Shades of red, orange, yellow, pink, purple coved the sky as the setting sun would soon disappear form the sky and the pale moon would raise in its place along with the shinning stars of the night.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mean while…………………………………..

All was quite, not a sound could be heard except for the howling of the wind and the rustling of leaves. The sky was covered in shades of red, orange, yellow, pink, purple as the sun slowly unnoticeably disappeared from the sky as the once red, orange, yellow, pink colored sky soon darkened and turned into shades of purple and blues. The once faintly visible moon appeared in the sky brightening the darkest night. A lone tall figure stood at the edge of the cliff over looking the lands. The creature's long hair danced in the wind as single tear rolled down it's cheek. By the moon light it was hard to tell what the figure looked liked, only certain features were visible. Exotic marking could be seen on the demons face; there were two strips on the either side of his face, but their colors was unidentified and a star in the middle of its forehead. The demon wore a pair of hakama and haori with armor much like Sesshomaru's and carried two swords. It too had a fluffy boa like tail rapped around it's right shoulder. The only thing that was for sure was that the demon had icy blue eyes, that resembled the clear blue sky, and shined like the brightest light.

'My daughter………I hope you are well where ever you are. The time is near…soon………soon it'll be time……………..'

A dark shadow blocked out the bright summer moon, as soon as it was there it was gone. Another figure appeared behind the first figure. It bowed respectfully at the first figure before speaking.

"Milord, I apologize for intruding, but I have news, from Lord Sesshomaru" said the tori youkai. The new creature had black wings on its shoulder blades and long talons. It too was wearing a pair hakama and haori with armor and a sword."

"About?" questioned the demon.

"Milord, Lord Sesshomaru would like to know if you would permit him on traveling on your lands as well as he would like to inform you that he would be visiting in a couple of days," answered the tori youkai.

"Very well, I look forward to his visit, you may leave,"

With that said the tori youkai flew off into the night sky. Shaking his head he said to an unexpected person that was hiding in the shadows of the forest.

"Come out, I know your there…………..

(hmm…who could that be? Well have fun guessing see ya next chapter )

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Wow, my second chapter on this story, I personally have no clue where this is going, no really, I totally have no clue, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review I would really appreciated. You know some times I find my self thinking that my story totally sucks and that no one even bothers to read it, it makes me really sad and all, but any ways after a few minutes I kinda get over it. Well one of my friends told me that she likes my other story **tranquility of the heart** better then this one, though I think I like this one better, but I have to admit that one kinda gets you hooked on it. Just so you know it's also another sesshomaru/kagome stories, they're my favorite pair I mean I like the paring Inuyasha/kagome and all but come on the whole series is about them so not much of a point writing a fan fic about them. Although I might write one some time soon or not that depends. Lastly I would like to thank all those who reviewed it makes me really happy, Arigatou.

Any ways please review

Katasuya

Je Ne


	3. Part Three: A New Journey

Whispers of a Dream: A Lost Memory

Part Three:

With that said the tori youkai flew off into the night sky. Shaking his head he said to an unexpected person that was hiding in the shadows of the dark forest.

"Come out, I know your there…………..Sesshomaru……."

Then out of the shadows of the forest, emerged the tall stoic demon lord of the west, his silver hair swayed back and forth behind him as the walked over to the figure that stood at the edge of the cliff that over looked the plentiful lands below. Like usual he wore pair of white haori and hakamas, which had red hexagons with white flowers in them on his left shoulder and on both hems of his haori while over the opposite shoulder his fluffy furry tail was wrapped around it, along with the spiked armor that was over his chest. As always his two faithful swords hanged by his side; Tokijin and Tensaiga. His steppes were silent and graceful, his golden amber eyes never leaving the figure before him as they narrowed into thin narrow golden slips.

"So, it has been a long time hasn't it," said the unknown figure.

"Yes it has hasn't it Lord Kurosuki, I assume you are well," relied Sesshomaru

The only reply from Lord Kurosuki was a gentle nod as he turned around to face sesshomaru, now that he was turned the moon light shined tenderly upon his well featured face(that didn't have a wrinkle in sight) illuminating his icy blue eyes and exotic navy blue marking (two on each side of his face and a navy star sitting in the curve of a dark black moon with silver lining on his forehead). Lord Kurosuki had dark mid night black hair that had red highlights at the end of them; his long hair was put up in a high pony tail. He was dressed in a pair of haori and hakamas much like sesshomaru's but they were black, with silver sakura blossoms instead of the traditional white that sesshomaru wore, along with a silver obi with navy and black strips.

"I believe that you are just informed, Lord Kurosuki."

"Ah, yes I have, now what are you up to Sesshomaru, you aren't still up set about Tetsusaiga now are you?" there was a bit of amusement in his voice as his eyes twinkled in the pale moon light.

Sesshomaru mentally flinched at that statement, sure he had thought it was unfair that his father the great dog demon had entrusted Tetsusaiga the sword that could kill a hundred demons in one swing to his ignorant **_half_**-brother Inuyasha and left him with the worthless, but have proven not to be worthless at times; Tensaiga the sword of life. His father's last words still rang in his head sometimes and being immortal his memories aren't bad, he could still remember that night the night before his father died to save a human wench and a worthless half breed……

_The sky was a dark navy and purple color, all was quite except for the howling of the wind and the crushing of the ocean waves hitting the sea shores. It was a full moon under the bright pale blue rays of the moon, the snowy shores gave off a light blue glow making the scene seem very enchanting and eerie at the same time._

_Drip, drip, drip, drip…………_

_The sound of crimson red blood dripped onto the snowy banks, staining the pure white snow crimson red. Beside a buried emerald green grass that swayed to the wind. Two lone figures stood in the winter wonderland. One had their back turned form the other. Red blood covered his talons and arms, which seemed to be gravely injured._

"_Father, do you insist on going" asked one of the figures that were dressed in a white hakama and haori with a fluffy looking boa. The two figures were unaffected by the coldness of the mid winter night._

"_Do you intend to stop me, sesshomaru?" he had a deep and wise voice._

"_I will not stand in your way, how ever, before you go…you must entrust the swords, Sou'unga and Tetsusaiga, to me" _

_Slowly the bright moon light revealed the one called sesshomaru; he was tall, but not as tall as the man before him who was supposedly his father. The figure was dressed in a pair of white haori and hakamas that had red hexagons with white flowers in them on his left shoulder and both hems of his haori, with spiked armor. On his opposite shoulder a large fluffy tail was rapped around it, reaching to the floor. The man had long silver hair and golden amber eyes that bored into your very soul. Many exotic marking covered his face. There were two magenta colored strips on each side of his face and a navy blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead. _

"_And if I refuse?" questioned the other figure his back was turned and he was facing the stunning full moon of the night, that hang in the sky. You could see he too wore armor and had silver hair, but instead of leaving it free like his son, his hair was put up in a high pony tail._

"_Will you kill me your own father?"_

_All was quite again, as his words drowned into the howling of the wind and the crushing sound of the waters. Sesshomaru remained silent as his father continued._

"_Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son……"_

"_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest" finally replied sesshomaru_

"_And it is power that will reveal the way for me"_

_Gently the breeze blew though the snowy wonderland. _

"_The way of supreme conquest, huh? Tell me Sesshomaru……………………………………_

_Have you someone to protect?" said the figure as dark clouds covered the bright winter moon._

_Golden amber eyes narrowed as he heard his father's question "some one to protect….." repeated sesshomaru then there was silence as he though_

"_The answer is no I, sesshomaru have no need for such,"_

_Suddenly the wind began to pick up as a fearsome howl could be heard all across the lands, his silver hair and clothing swayed to the wind as he looked to see his father in his inu youkai form, once again it howled to the moon, the sky darkened as he watched his father fun swiftly to the dark forest below. His father's last words echoed in his head._

'_Have you someone to protect?'_

"_Why, would I have any reason wasting my time protecting someone,"_

"_Ridiculous" with last words of his own sesshomaru turned around and walked away fading to the darkness of the night…………………………………………………_

Sesshomaru knew deep inside that what he had said that night was not true, he did have someone to protect, no the correct statement would be he _had_ someone to protect and failed. Though he had been told it was not his fault and nor was it his responsibility many times but no matter what deep, deep down in his frozen heart was guilt…guilt for not doing his job, even if it was not really his job, it was just something that he had told him self that he would do even if it cost his own life. Anyways he really had no use for the Tetsusaiga now that he found out that with out it his worthless half brother would turn into an even more mindless demon that would go on a killing rampage until he was died. As for the taiyoukai of the North before him, how he was able to make him show the slightest emotion was beyond his knowing, but perhaps it was because Lord Kurosuki was the closest thing to a father when his own father died saving Inuyasha and his mortal mother, Izayoi. The father like lord had given him great advice and shared his wide knowledge as well as wisdom with him, since the death of his father and his region of the Western lands.

"Of, course not, this sesshomaru has no use for a priceless piece of junk any more," said sesshomaru almost snorting.

"I'm sure you don't," replied Lord Kurosuki with a hint of laughter in his voice as the wise lord took out a small, but well decorated silver box. The box fit perfectly in his out stretched palm as he held it out for sesshomaru to see. The carvings upon the little silver box were truly a work of art. The carving of the flowers held such descriptive detail, and the inu youkai on the front looked so real it was if it was alive. Raising a eyebrow sesshomaru questioned the Lord of the North silently, not wanting to brake the comforting silence of the night.

"It, belonged to her, I think she would have wanted you to have it…" he said gently his voice was practically a soft whisper in the wind. In his clear icy blue eyes, small crystals of tears began to form, blurring his usual clam blue eyes. Slowly sesshomaru reached for the tiny silver box; gently he took it into his hands as if afraid the slightest pressure would break it. His mind clouded with memories of the past and the laughter in her voice, everything seems to race through his mind. Not taking his eyes off the little box sesshomaru asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, open it…" replied Lord Kurosuki gently.

Gradually sesshomaru opened the tiny silver box in his hands, to find a beautiful glowing crystal blue orb. The orb gave out a calming and comforting wave that relaxed sesshomaru instantly, lending him comfort and warmth. A small smile appeared on the stoic lord's face, it was tender and sad but tranquil, his eyes softened as well making his usual cold golden orbs glow a sun warming gold. Turing his eyes to the ancient writing on the led of the box, sesshomaru read it quickly as his eyes widened in surprise…

"It's not…, is it?" he quickly turned his glaze back to the inu youkai before him in question.

"It is……," that was all he said, his words lingered in sesshomaru's mind, as a peaceful breeze started to pick up.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mean while……

Upon the Goshinbuko sat two teenaged looking kids, one had long silver hair with adorable fluffy doggie ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a pair of hakamas that were fiery red and had a white under shirt on. Around his neck held a bunch of prayer beads and little fang like beads as well. They were put on him by the village priestess Kaede, little sister to Kikyo the deceased priestess and his first love. In his arms he held a sleeping girl around the age of fifteen; she had shoulder length raven black hair and fair pale skin. Over the sleeping girl was the half-demon's fire rat haori, that shielded her form the night's cold. The pair seemed quite tranquil in there restless slumber, as the morning sun began to rise making the dark blue sky glow a bright orange. All around life began to break the silence of the quite morning, as the shouts of children began to fill the village not far away and the birds stated to sing joyously. The boy's puppy ears began to twitch at the sounds that came form the world around them, braking through his peaceful slumber as he opened his amber eyes. Scanning around his surrounding before his glaze settled on the girl that laid completely worry free in his comforting arms. Her heart beet rang in his sensitive ears as her chest rose up and down. Turing his glaze he looked at the beautiful meadow before him. The emerald green grass and the sun kissed yellow flowers danced in the gentle breeze along with the yellow and white butterflies. It was the beginning of another delightful day……

"Kagome, wake up…," whispered Inuyasha gently shaking her shoulder.

"Umm…five more minutes mom…ya five more minutes," mumbled kagome as she snuggled closer to inuyasha's chest.

"Wake up kagome," said Inuyasha getting frustrated.

"Go away you brat, I said five more minutes," grumbled kagome this time, turning around finding another comfortable position to lie in.

Inuyasha's stated to twitch at being called a brat and even though it wasn't even directed to him well at least in kagome's mind. Unable to control his temper Inuyasha yelled at kagome.

"Okay, get up lazy wench, hell I tried being nice, but you see that never works. So wake up!"

Slowly kagome opened her sleepy chocolate brown eyes to meet angry amber ones. While yawning she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only snorted and looked away.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" said kagome cheerfully. "Hey how did I get up here?" mumbled kagome as a faint blush creped on to her cheeks. "Umm…Inuyasha can we get down form here?"

"Feh!" snorted Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around kagome and leaped down.

"Arigatou, and SIT BOY!" shouted kagome once they were on the ground and he had led go.

"What the hell was that for wench?" yelled Inuyasha form the dent in the ground, his voice was slight muffled.

"Humph, isn't it obvious, for calling me a lazy wench and yelling at me to wake up," countered kagome with her held high and nose in the air. Her foot taped impatiently while her arm where crossed over her chest.

"Hey, looks like we're late again," said a childish voice that belonged to the little kitsune demon standing on the monk Miroku's shoulders. Beside Miroku stood Sango her hand covering her laughter, Miroku too had a grin on his face. They were dressed as usual Miroku in his navy and purple monk robes and Sango in her light pink and dark magenta kimono with a green apron over her the other half of her kimono, she carrying the huge boomerang like weapon on her back that was easily as tall as her.

"Shippo, Sango, Miroku! Good morning," said kagome cheerfully. The hyper kitsune demon jumped form Miroku's shoulders into kagome's open arms. They shared a long embrace before he jumped out back to Miroku's shoulder again so kagome could hug Sango.

"Kagome, are you felling better?" asked a very concerned Sango, her normal brown orbs clouded with worry.

"Don't worry Sango I'm fine, but I'm going to go home to tell my mom that I'm going to stay here longer than usual cause who knows how long it would take for me to find what ever sesshomaru's looking for."

"Oi, wench who said you could go home?" blurted out Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, came on I won't take long I'll be back by tomorrow, please…" plead kagome with shinning puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.

"Fine," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Arigatou Inuyasha," 'hum…I should do that more often,' thought kagome.

"Okay, everyone I'm off, see you tomorrow," said kagome as she picked up her yellow backpack form under the Goshinbuko and swung it over her shoulders. Turning around she waved cheerfully as she begin to walk in the direction of the mystical well that was her portal back home. Soon her friends disappeared out of sight as came upon the clearing of the well and were the battle between sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taken place. Her mind was still confused about what happened, because all she knew was that one moment she was scared out of her mind for Inuyasha then the next thing she knew she was in some kind of dark void while something else was controlling her body and speaking with her voice, but hey she's not complaining inuyasha's alive isn't he? Okay so maybe she had to go on some stupid quest to help sesshomaru find what ever he's looking for, and for heaven's sake she had no clue what they were looking for let alone where to find it.

Breaking out of her troubling thoughts kagome looked up to see that she had reached the old bone eater's well. Long dark green vines coming form the inside of the old dried up well, covered the well. 'The well, my way home back to my era and the way here to the era of my friends. You know sometimes I feel that I really would like it here much better, it's like this era gives me more of a home felling then well home.' With a glance at clearing around her kagome jumped into the well, a mystic blue light surrounded kagome as she traveled through the passage of time. Her hair flowed smoothly behind her as she traveled. Gently feeling the ground underneath her again kagome stood with her arms out stretched to balance her. She was home. Grabbing the latter kagome climbed out of the well and walked out of the little well house into the bright sun light. Kagome skipped in the direction of her house, but stopped when she was in front of the secrete god tree. Beautiful white blossoms covered the god tree, as the wind blew by peddles of the flower would slowly fall on to the ground. On the way down they danced and spined in the wind before finally falling on to the ground. Mesmerized by its beauty kagome stared at it with a tranquil look for awhile before remembering that she was suppose to be on her way home. With one last glance kagome walked towards the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted kagome, but she was greeted with silence. The house was so still and quite that it made kagome nervous. Dropping her large yellow back pack on the ground kagome waked to the kitchen; where her mother was usually at, but found no one. Quietly she walked back to the living room and picked up her backpack before walking up stairs to her room. Her room was not the biggest room ever but it was enough for all her things. It had a bed, a work table and a mirrored dresser on the left side of the door. On the wooden floor between her bed and table was a small pink rug.

Once in her room kagome throw her back pack on to the ground by her table before popping on to the bed. 'Where was her family?' kagome was starting to get worried, but then she remembered that her mom told her the other day that they would be going somewhere and would be back by dinner. So pretty much had the house to her self for the entire day until dinner. 'Hum…what should I do now? I know…' getting up kagome ran over to her closet and took out a red mini skirt that reached up to mid thigh along with some underwear and a white t-shirt that had red ribbon lacing at the hem of the shirt that meet on the left side where it's tied together in a bow with extra ribbon falling to her mid thigh.

After gathering all she needed kagome headed for the bath room to take a warm relaxing bath, for it was probably the only decent on she would get in a while. Placing her clothing on the counter by the sink kagome walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. Using her hands she tested the warmth of the water before letting it fill the tub. Turning back to the cabinet she opened the door to grab a clear glass jar shaped like a star that contained a creamy golden liquid and placed it carefully on a small shelf by the bath tub. Then kagome started to take off of her clothing, after she was nude she slipped into the warm waters that covered her chest. Reaching up kagome grabbed a bottle of milk and honey scented bubble bath and pored quite a bit in to the tub. Slowly using her delicate hand she spread the liquid over the water mixing them together and pretty soon the whole surface of the water was covered by a layer of bubbles. Sighing happily kagome sank deeper into the comforting waters wandering what she going to do with the rest of day.

Around 45 minutes later kagome decided that it was time to get out. So she quickly shampooed her hair with the creamy substance in the star shaped glass jar, before she rinsed in slight cooler waters. Missing the warmth of the waters kagome shivered as she got out and warped a large fluffy pink towel around her shivering body. Grabbing another towel kagome began to dry her wet raven black locks, that do to the wetness was a bit curled at the ends. After drying the rest of her body kagome put on her panties and bra before sliding on her mid thigh high mini skirt and her white t-shirt with red ribbon lacing. Getting a brush kagome began to brush her hair until she got out all the tangles. Opening the door kagome walked out of the bath room only to meet a slight cooler air, walking down the hall to her room kagome went over to her closet and took out her white wallet that had an adorable picture of doggie on it. Placing it in her skirt pocket kagome walked out of her bed room door and down stairs to the kitchen.

Walking over to the cabinets kagome searched around for some pocky sticks and to her delight found some chocolate and strawberry flavored ones. 'Yes!' Feeling cheerful kagome decided that she would go out side, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. This made kagome jump a foot high, after calming down kagome walked over to the door to find……

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

So sorry everyone remember like I side before I have no clue as to where this story is going and over the couple of week I was having a writer's block. Sorry but this was all I could come up with for now. The good news is that during my long weeks of thinking I though of what I was going to write next chapter. So hopefully that won't take a long time. Anyways thanks for everyone's kind words, so please keep reviewing and don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like my story, or if you have suggestions about it. Please review!

Arigatou

Katasuya

Je Ne


	4. Part Four: A New Journey II

Whispers of a Dream: A Lost Memory

Part Four: A New Journey II

Previously:

_Walking over to the cabinets kagome searched around for some pocky sticks and to her delight found some chocolate and strawberry flavored ones. 'Yes!' Feeling cheerful kagome decided that she would go out side, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. This made kagome jump a foot high, after calming down kagome walked over to the door to find……_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

This made kagome jump a foot high, after calming down kagome walked over to the door to find Hojo. Hojo had dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes, plus a kind smile. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a light blue t-shirt that had a design of a white dragon on the front. His hands were in his pocket while he smiled kindly at kagome, making her blush.

Kagome was surprised to find Hojo at the door, instead of……'ok never mind,' but any ways she was some what happy about seeing Hojo. He was such a nice guy, but too nice and a bit too boring, though she was sure one of her friends would love him. So the question then comes back to why on earth are they trying to pair him up with _her_, but don't get it wrong though he was a nice guy. Seeing his warm friendly smile made kagome blush a bit.

Hojo was delighted to find kagome at home and by the looks of it all better for her sicknesses. He had like kagome for a while since like for ever, but due to kagome's poor health they didn't spend much time together, though they did go on a few dates.

"Hi! Kagome, glad to see you well," said Hojo cheerfully.

"Thanks Hojo, so what can I do for you," said kagome.

"Umm…would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked Hojo, his hands behind his head scratching it hesitantly.

"Well I got nothing else to do so sure," replied kagome.

"Great where do you wanna go?" asked hojo as the pair of teenagers walked down the shrine steps.

"Hey how about Mc Donald's, I'm in the mood for some fries and soda, how about you?" asked kagome in return.

"Ok, so Mc Donald's it is," said hojo.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence, each was in there own thoughts while the headed for the Mc Donald's down the street. (Umm…dose any one think this part is boring, cause I do, I'm falling a sleep writing it maybe I should just skip this part or something xx) when they reached the building hojo politely opened the door and kagome nodded her head to thank him for his politeness. Walking over to the counter kagome ordered 2 big Mac, 2 sodas and 2 large fries and with her own instead when hojo offered to pay for her. Taking a set at a close table kagome started to eat her hamburger while hojo talked about stuff.

It had been along time since she had one of these too long, way too long and it'll probably be a while until she had another one since sesshomaru would probably not let her come home until he got what he wanted, which would probably take a long time. Why her, was she just that special? Not that's she complaining or anything, like she didn't regret meeting everyone in the feudal era, ok maybe some people like Naraku and sesshomaru, etc, but dose she really regret meeting sesshomaru? Sure he a jerk or as Inuyasha would call him 'bastard,' but was he really that bad, like come on what kind of bad guy…demon lets a little _human_ girl fallow him around, so he can't be that bad right? I mean Inuyasha hate's…umm…strongly dislikes his brother so he would probably call him evil. Mentally rolled her eyes at that thought, boy do they fight a lot or what, like sure sibling fight mostly verbally, but when they fight it's like their trying to kill each other. Hmm…maybe they are…… suddenly hojo's concerned voice broke through her thoughts.

"Kagome, Kagome are you ok do you fell sick, you didn't have to push your self so are when your sick just to go out with me" said a worried hojo.

'Sometimes he is too dense,' "Oh, um I'm fine," said kagome nervously as she smiled and waved her hand in no to him as a huge sweet drop appeared.

"Are you sure?"

'Humm…on second thought maybe I should…' "Umm… now that you mention it I'm felling a bit sick" said kagome

"Well let me take you home, then,"

"Uh, that's ok hojo, thanks for everything," said kagome as she stood up and ran out of the fast food place.

'Wow she can run fast, even when she's sick,'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Sigh' ok what to do now, hmm…better go by some supplies.' Walking down the street kagome saw this totally adorable shop filled with cute things at the end of the street. The display case in font of the store was filled with kawaii things, like stuffed animals, toys, clothing, and other small accessories, but what cot her eye was this totally adorable stuffed animal. With out a second thought kagome walked in to the store called Mid Night Magic.

The store wall was painted a light blue color with silver moons and stars and was pretty noise with the voices of happy and hyper children looking around the shop. Kagome headed straight to the location of the white doggie. The stuffed animal it self was pretty, but hey that's the whole point. The doggies' fur was snow white and it had large fluffy ears, with beautiful golden eyes. (Man I wanna stuffed doggie like that, but I couldn't find one waaaaa,) Also around it's neck was a beautiful crimson red collar with a silver crescent moon. The stuffed animal was so kawaii and adorable that she couldn't resist, but to buy it.

With the stuffed doggie in the shopping basket, kagome walked over to the clothing section of the store. There she found a beautiful white knee high skirt slightly longer then her normal green skirt form her school uniform with a red dragon circling the skirt. Its head rested on the left hip while the tail rested at the right corner of the skirt. There was a red belt as well, but it was more of a sash than belt. Liking the skirt kagome added to her purchase.

Not too long after she found a matching top for her knee high skirt, it was white as well with red designs, it too had a red dragon on it but this time the head rested on the right shoulder and the tail was at the base of the left side of the top. The top had long kimono like sleeves that would cover her hands. They sort of reminded her of the priest robes, because it too had red ribbon lacing through the sleeves. The collar of her top was like a kimono too, it came with a red under shirt that was slightly higher then the outer top, so if you were to wear it, it would reveal a little of the inner top. Happy with her match kagome placed it in her shopping basket along with her other purchases.

Now turning her attention to the accessory section of the shop, which had a verity of rings, necklaces, watches, bracelets, clips, and other cute little things. Kagome looked among the colorful and shinny things displayed as beautiful yet elegant locket cot her eye. It had a silver chain and had a silver heart shaped locket with angelic wings. The locket was small yet held a lot of meaning to her, so kagome decided to purchase it as well, which reminded her about the locket that she gave Inuyasha…hey what ever did happen to that any ways? Next kagome picked out a small silver charm bracelet, that had star, crescent moons, doggies and pretty flowers for charms which she thought was perfect for Rin, the little ningen girl who fallowed sesshomaru around. It was really had to believe that such a sweet little girl like Rin would fallow someone like sesshomaru around. Oh well the wonders of life……placing that as well in the basket kagome, picked out some cute clips, hair bands and other hair accessories.

Walking over to the toy section kagome picked out a very, very strong ball that would not brake under the pressure or the sharpness of shippo's claws, deciding since Rin would probably be joining them for the trip to……who knows were. Along with the ball kagome also picked out a blue fez bee disc. These things were small and easy to carry in her backpack so it would be great for both Shippo and Rin to play with.

Deciding that she had got what she needed for the store kagome carried her basket which was getting pretty heavy with her purchases to the check out, were she was greeted by an elderly woman around her mother's age with long blond hair that smiled kindly at her and for some reason kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi dear, good afternoon how are you?" asked the kind lady.

"I'm fine thank you, is this shop yours?"

"Why yes, do you like it?" asked the woman.

"Yes it very nice," replied kagome as she watched the woman check out all her purchases.

"I'm glad you like it," smiled the elderly woman as she handed kagome a large bag with her purchases.

"That will be 200 yen please," said the woman

Taking out her white wallet with the adorable picture of the doggie on it kagome handed 200 yen to the kind woman.

"Thank you,"

"Oh wait I have something for you dear, think of it as something extra free of charge," said the woman just as kagome was about to walk out of the door. Bending down behind the check out desk she came in to view holding what seems to be small box and an enchanting silver necklace that had a sapphire blue pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. The elderly woman gently placed both items in to kagome's hand and closed her hands around them.

"For you dear child, now take care," with the last words she walked away, leaving a stunned kagome standing there. It took few minutes for kagome recover form what just happened. Deciding that she would treasure the old woman's gift for ever and always kagome placed the small box in to her skirt pocket and placed the crescent moon necklace around her neck deciding it would be the safest place for it. Walking out of the store kagome noticed that it was already late afternoon kagome quickly made her back home.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Okaa-san…jii-chan, Sota…, anyone home?" yelled kagome as she closed the door and took off her white running shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen honey with jii-chan and Sota," yelled Mom.

K. I know that this isn't really much, but I'm kinda getting tired at this story, first of all the chapters are so long and it such a pain, secondly it takes too long to update and I really don't feel like writing it, but there are enough people who would like to read it then I continue, but the chapter will be shorter, please review and tell me what you think.

Arigatou

Katasuya

Please review

P.S Nice chapter is where Rin and Jaken come in with sesshomaru and also when we find out a bit more about what the gang is looking for as well as a new mysterious character. Also why is Naraku after the item as well? ………………………


End file.
